<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the end of the world by Speechless_since_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144898">At the end of the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998'>Speechless_since_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Fic [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Original Mythology, Porn With Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Who said I want to go? "Lan Zhan said, not taking a step back.<br/>Wei Ying made a muffled, laughter-like sound. It wasn't a real laugh, and Lan Zhan didn't want to hear that self-contempt sound anymore.<br/>"Oh, Lan Zhan. You are so sweet. But one day, you will want to leave, too. You are the god of nature and spring. The realm of the dead is no place for you. "<br/>" If you allow, I'm the only one who can judge what's right for me. I want to stay. "<br/>" Why? "<br/>Lan Zhan swallowed. He had never been good with words, and when he needed them most he failed. But this time he won't allow any misunderstandings between them.<br/>He  whispered, "Let me show you."<br/>And Lan Zhan kissed him.  </p><p> [...]<br/> "You are the best god I know. I would rather live forever with you than face all ages of this world alone. "<br/>" Eternity is a long time, Lan Zhan. You may change your mind. "<br/>" Never."</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Lan Zhan knows what his duty is as a god of nature. His uncle has been reminding him of this for hundreds of years. But now there is someone else who needs him and he will not hesitate to bring frost to Earth to help Wei Ying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Fic [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Labyrinth of Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the end of the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some notes</p><p>- Lan Zhan here is a mix between Demeter and Persephone. He is still thirst for Wei Ying.</p><p>- Jin Guangshan had some of Zeus' characteristics, and he act as the king of the gods even if the title belongs to Jiang Cheng. This causes confusion among mortals, especially when everyone thinks Jiang Cheng is having a bunch of illegitimate children when in reality he is still a virgin.</p><p>- Jiang Yanli is a mix between Hera and Hestia. She won't marry her brother. </p><p> </p><p>English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sing to me, o muses, of the love between life and death </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And how the Bearer of Light descended into the darkness of the Underworld</em>
</p><p>
  <em> For the good of the dark king ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the first council of the gods since the war against the Titans and the coronation of Jiang Cheng as king of the sky and the gods. </p><p> The council hall of the gods was full of deities engaged in whispering to each other. </p><p> Behind the columns, in front of the brazier in which the fire was bursting happily, a few steps from the throne, on the threshold, in the corridor in front of the room. Wherever you turned your gaze you could only see gods and goddesses intent on arguing, some still about who lives and ready to expect the worst the moment before a great event like that, and those who were intent on celebrating the end of the war.</p><p>Lan Zhan looked around, looking for a particular god dressed in black. </p><p> But he wasn't there, and Lan Zhan had an unpleasant suspicion that Lord Wei hadn't been invited. </p><p> "Lan Zhan, is something wrong?" his older brother asked, seeing him frown. </p><p> "Nothing." </p><p> "It doesn't seem like it. What troubles you?" </p><p> He could never hide anything from Lan Xichen. He sighed, "This is a council for all gods, isn't it? It's for celebrating peace after the war. Why isn't the king of the Underworld here?" </p><p>The brother looked around as a surprised expression was on his face. He probably didn't even notice that the new underworld lord was absent. </p><p> Finally, he turned to the other and shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, maybe it's because of his new dominion? It must not be easy to manage the kingdom of the dead, given how disorganized it was before he arrived. "</p><p>" But the new king is the brother of the Lord of the Underworld. At least for the bond that they had, Lord Jiang should want, or at least demand his presence here. "</p><p> Lan Xichen said," I'm afraid their relationship isn't as strong as it once was."</p><p>“Why?"</p><p>"Lord Jiang was not happy that Lord Wei wanted to have the last Titans in his reign. Lord Jiang is convinced that their punishment is his responsibility." </p><p> "Not all Titans fought during the war." </p><p>And some had even helped them during the war, but Lord Jiang hadn't shown gratitude to them. Indeed, the god had been cruel. An example above all: Calypso. </p><p> "No, but the matter is delicate. Especially because Lord Jiang's power is uncertain. Jin Guangshan believes he is the most suitable to become lord of the Universe." </p><p> "He didn't defeat Wen Ruohan." </p><p>"But he is an elderly god, even if he has no particular merits. Lord Jiang does not love him, especially because Jin Guangshan uses titles that do not belong to him, and on Earth, he leaves many illegitimate children who believe they are children of the king of the gods. "</p><p>" And Lord Jiang will let him? "</p><p>" It's hard to stop Jin Guangshan, especially because he has too many followers. For now. Lord Jiang has to stop. to consolidate his power. "</p><p>" And to do that he has to make a show of strength, like punishing the last Titans. "</p><p>" I hate the politics of the gods, "thought the god of nature annoyed. </p><p>He noticed a figure approaching. She was different from the other gods, dressed in a tunic and a veil that covered her face and which gave her a more reserved and composed air. She faded in comparison to the glow of the other gods, but it seemed to be deliberate, as if the newcomer was fine with it. Other than that in seeing her Lan Zhan couldn't help but feel his shoulders relax and he started to feel safe and calm.</p><p> "I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. But I heard you were talking about A -Ying. "</p><p>The two gods bowed respectfully in front of her," Lady Jiang, forgive us for being indiscreet."</p><p>" No, you haven't. If anything, it's nice that someone doesn't speak of A-Ying as if he were the new Wen Ruohan. "</p><p> Lan Zhan twisted his mouth," Wei Ying is not a tyrant. "</p><p>" He is not. But he rules all alone over a dark realm, and his reputation suffers. Nobody remembers that he was once the god of the sun. "</p><p>But Lan Zhan remembered. He remembered how Wei Ying was before ending up in the Underworld, before the Titans took him and sent him to the darkest and most inhospitable region of the Underworld, the  Tartarus. Wei Ying was a cheerful, carefree, and extremely vital god. </p><p>And maybe it was because of this that Wei Ying had made it. He had survived the Underworld, and indeed had managed to seize power and become its new ruler, be reborn as someone new. </p><p>Something different from what he was before. Lan Xichen had become the new god of the sun to replace him because by now Wei Ying could no longer drive the solar chariot. </p><p> "I remember," he said. </p><p> "You two were friends, weren't you?" </p><p> "We were," the nature god said hesitantly. Wei Ying annoyed him at inopportune moments, looking for him when Lan Zhan wanted to be alone. And he had always chased him away, but Wei Ying had always returned. Now he missed him as if he had lost a part of himself. </p><p> Jiang Yanli adjusted her dress, "My brother needs friends, now more than ever. I don't fear for him for the dangers in the Underworld, he has proven that he is capable of keeping things like that at bay. What worries me is the loneliness he is forced to fight every day. Such a thing cannot do him any good. He doesn't even have his family by his side to help him. "</p><p> There was a question that Lan Zhan wanted to ask, he could feel it pressing on the bottom of his throat to get out, but his lips seemed to refuse to want to form them. Eventually, it was Lan Xichen who got him out of trouble and asked, "How come the two honorable brothers are now so far apart? What happened?" </p><p>“You were talking about it before. It was because of hunger of power. It's not just heroes who have their fatal flaws. A-Cheng has it too, and he inherited it from our mother. Unfortunately, Jin Guangshan knows it and hopes to use it in his favor. It's not gonna happen. Even though he is an ancient god, he will not be part of the Dodekatheon. "</p><p>" The Dodekatheon? "</p><p>" That's an idea I had. Wen Mao and Wen Ruohan controlled everything, and the power made them insane. I don't want that to happen to A-Cheng too. ”</p><p>“ Your idea is to let him share the power? ”</p><p>“ Not exactly. The Dodekatheon will serve to balance the power my brother already has. He will have to confront the council of twelve before making a decision, as any king does. "</p><p>" This is a good idea, "Lan Xichen admitted. </p><p> Jiang Yanli smiled," Thanks. I was inspired by what I saw in the mortal realms. We have a lot to learn from them, don't you think? "</p><p>" Mhm... "</p><p>" So this first meeting of the gods ... "</p><p>" It is to communicate the news - the goddess  confessed - And also to communicate the names of the gods who will be part of it. In this way, my brother won't have to fear outside interference. ”</p><p>“ I guess Jin Guangshan won't like this. ”</p><p>“ He won't like it for so many reasons, ”she smiled. </p><p>Truly, Jiang Yanli was a goddess to be reckoned with. No wonder she was the unofficial advisor to the king of the gods. </p><p> At that moment, Lord Jiang arrived, and all the gods present stopped talking. Lan Zhan felt a tug on his sleeve. Jiang Yanli wanted to tell him one last thing. </p><p> He lowered himself and the goddess whispered in his ear, "If you want to go and see A-Ying, there's a way to do it ..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were various entrances to enter the kingdom of the dead, but the safest was hidden in a cave in Epirus.</p><p>Mortals had built a temple near the cave in honor of the god of the Underworld. Lan Zhan had stopped to make an offering to the temple and was very annoyed by a statue of Wei Ying. It didn't look like him at all, and Lan Zhan had been tempted to destroy the statue. But he couldn't do it without damaging Wei Ying's already compromised reputation, so he resumed his journey. </p><p> He immediately found the cave, in which nothing alive could survive. He was not deterred by the bones of animals on the ground or by the rotten trees and entered. It was a long descent into darkness, and the only sound that could be heard was that of his footsteps. </p><p> Finally, he arrived on the bank of a river with turbid waters: the Styx. But there was no ferryman of its, and Lan Zhan had no idea how to cross it.</p><p>Some legends claimed that the waters of the Styx were lethal to the gods. He was about to jump into the water when he felt a weight in his leg. He lowered his head and saw a small child. A living child, not a ghost. </p><p> And then he heard a voice he had missed too much, “A-Yuan, you can't go outside! It's not safe for… oh, Lord Lan. Why are you here?”</p><p>Wei Ying was paler than he remembered, no trace of ancient malice in his eyes. But he was beautiful, and just looking at him made his heart tighten. He remembered to be respectful, “I'm not here to bother you. I wanted… ”</p><p> His words died in his throat. What was he supposed to tell him? Anything he could think of was not suitable. </p><p> Wei Ying drew the wrong conclusions, “I assure you, I am not planning to take over the world with my army. I'm not interested in having other subjects. Now, you can go and tell the king of the gods. A-Yuan, let him go. ”</p><p> The boy stubbornly shook his head,“ No! ”</p><p>“ A-Yuan .. ”</p><p>“ Pretty gege smells good. A-Yuan likes it! "</p><p> And to point out the concept, he squeezed even tighter on the leg of the god of nature, who felt helpless. </p><p> He managed to say," The child ... "</p><p> "He's mine ..." </p><p> Lan Zhan should have expected it. After all, Wei Ying was a powerful god, ruler of a vast kingdom. It is reasonable for him to marry and have an heir. The child also had Wei Ying's eyes. But even though he knew this, he felt a lump in his throat and the knowledge of being late again. However, Wei Ying continued, "I gave birth to him." </p><p> "What?" </p><p> And the god laughed, a sound that Lan Zhan had feared Tartarus had shut down forever. </p><p> Wei Ying wiped his tears, “It's still easy to fool you! Fortunately, some things never change.”</p><p>“ Who is he? ”</p><p>“ A-Yuan is my son, even if not of blood. I adopted him. ”</p><p> He asked, "Is he a god?" </p><p> "I'm not sure." </p><p> "What does that mean?" </p><p> Wei Ying didn't seem to like the question, but before he could answer, A-Yuan said, “Can pretty gege take me up?” </p><p> “Where?” </p><p> “In the world up! I want to see butterflies! ”</p><p> Wei Ying put on a sad expression,“ A-Yuan, I already told you. We can't. ”</p><p>“ Oh… ”</p><p>Lan Zhan understood why. Wei Ying was linked to the Underworld and could only leave for official reasons. He didn't want to leave his son alone, not when he had too many enemies waiting for the best time to hurt him. But A-Yuan's disappointment made him feel something strange, and he acted on impulse, “Come with me. I have a plan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite initial reticence, Wei Ying accepted. He couldn't say no to his son, and even Lan Zhan did not know how to refuse a request from the A-Yuan. </p><p>Wei Ying stood on the threshold of the cave, technically still Underworld territory, watching as Lan Zhan and A-Yuan played together with the rabbits. Under normal conditions, the animals would not have survived, but Lan Zhan was using his powers to make an exception, also aided by Wei Ying.</p><p>The gond find out he liked to play with A-Yuan, the child was very sweet and polite. After a few hours, he fell asleep leaning on the god of nature. Lan Zhan picked him up and carried him to Wei Ying. Before giving the child back to him, in his sleep A-Yuan muttered, "Will pretty gege be back?"</p><p>“A- Yuan, he is very busy. I don't think…"</p><p>"I'll be back."</p><p>Wei Ying looked at him skeptically, “Don't make promises you won't keep. "</p><p>" I will do it."</p><p>“You don't have to. Probably A-Yuan won't even remember. "</p><p>“A promise is valid in all circumstances. I'll be back tomorrow. "</p><p> </p><p>And Lan Zhan returned the next day, and the next day again. He came back every day for over a month. His absences gave rise to a new season, autumn, and although he continued to take care of mortals, his priority was Wei Ying.</p><p> <br/>
He had access to the palace of the Underworld, met the ferryman, Wen Ning, and the Titan Wen Qing. He discovered that the Titans had a new home in the Underworld thanks to Wei Ying. He didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with the god. He was wrong.</p><p>Over time, Lan Zhan realized that this was the life he wanted. He was happier in the Underworld than he ever was on Olympus. However, he had to find a way to stay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they took A-Yuan in his bedroom, Lan Zhan accompanied Wei Ying to his room. Neither of them wanted to talk, and the silence was becoming awkward. </p><p>As soon they got to the bedroom door, Wei Ying turned, “Thank you for all you're doing. But now you can leave. You kept your promise… ”</p><p>“ I want to stay. ”</p><p>“ You can't. ”</p><p>“ Why can't I? “ Lan Zhan asked, approaching him. Now there were a few inches between their faces. </p><p> “These days, I have appreciated your presence. But you can't stay -  Wei Ying said - I can't get used to it, I couldn't make you leave afterward. And the mortal world needs you. "</p><p>" Who said I want to go? "Lan Zhan said, not taking a step back. </p><p> Wei Ying made a muffled, laughter-like sound. It wasn't a real laugh, and Lan Zhan didn't want to hear that self-contempt sound anymore. </p><p> "Oh, Lan Zhan. You are so sweet. But one day, you will want to leave, too. You are the god of nature and spring. The realm of the dead is no place for you. "</p><p>" If you allow, I'm the only one who can judge what's right for me. I want to stay. "</p><p>" Why? "</p><p> Lan Zhan swallowed. He had never been good with words, and when he needed them most he failed. But this time he won't allow any misunderstandings between them. </p><p> He  whispered, "Let me show you." </p><p> And Lan Zhan kissed him. </p><p> The kiss was intense, and Wei Ying's knees almost gave out. Lan Zhan's lips were soft, tremendously soft against his.</p><p>Lan Zhan found the perfect angle to stick his tongue into Wei Ying's mouth, a languid caress that gave the god an electric shock. </p><p> The god of nature held him against the door by gripping Wei Ying's hips, pushing one knee between his legs.</p><p>Wei Ying clung to Lan Zhan's shoulders, pulling him against the god, forgetting to breathe, but it didn't seem like a big deal. </p><p>It was all too much, too much feeling, too much emotion. How did mortals handle it? How did he live without it? </p><p> Then Lan Zhan broke the kiss and saw Wei Ying with messy hair and a red face. </p><p>The god suspected he wasn't in better shape. </p><p> "I ... you ever kissed someone? " Wei Ying asked.</p><p>" No, never. Only you. "</p><p>" Only me? "</p><p>" Always. "</p><p>A clear and straightforward mission statement, without misunderstanding. Wei Ying had never felt so wanted by anyone. </p><p> Faintly, he said, "You deserve better." </p><p> "You are the best god I know. I would rather live forever with you than face all ages of this world alone. "</p><p>" Eternity is a long time, Lan Zhan. You may change your mind. "</p><p>" Never."</p><p> Lan Zhan smacked his forehead against Ying's cheek, hiding, the god's body shaking as much as his. </p><p> "I ... want to do things to you ... things I've only read about ... things I never thought of doing to anyone else. I don't want to force you to do something ... and if you don't want to ... "</p><p>" Lan Zhan. "</p><p> The god lifted his face and met Wei Ying's gaze, as serious as he'd ever seen. </p><p> But then he gave him a sly smile, "Why don't you show me a couple of those things you wanted to do to me?" </p><p> This time it was Wei Ying who kissed him, biting his lips and suck them, stick his tongue in Lan Zhan's mouth and rub against him. </p><p> Lan Zhan didn't give an inch, squeezed Wei Ying's hips and then buttocks, pulling him away from the door to pull the god against him, as they shuffled back towards the bed, and almost tore them off their pants.</p><p>Wei Ying got in his way by pulling Lan Zhan's top robe down from his shoulders and knocked him back - luckily on the mattress - while doing the same with his pants. </p><p> The god of the Underworld closed his eyes as his friend's lips came down. his neck and arched as he began to suck the mark on his shoulder again. How could it all be so intense? It was too much, just too much. </p><p>" Lan Zhan. Slow it down, ” Wei Ying gasped, pushing him at arm's length. </p><p>Lan Zhan frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" </p><p> "No, you didn't do something wrong. I need ... you know that if we do it... you really might never see surface again." </p><p> "I don't care." </p><p> "But .." </p><p>  Lan Zhan had already bent over Wei Ying to kiss him. </p><p> Wei Ying let himself be pushed down, surrendering with a sigh, under that now-familiar weight and that whole new thrill. He surrendered to the hands of Lan Zhan, who traveled for miles across his chest, tracing every muscle, up to the hem of his pants. He lost contact with his lips when the god pulled away again, this time to take off his pants. </p><p> Lan Zhan studied with his head tilted, his gaze intense, every palm of skin exposed, then stood still, almost staring at him. that Wei Ying was a festive table and did not know which dish to throw first. He raised himself on his elbows and licked his lips, but remained motionless, his penis twitching in his underwear just for the attention of those eyes. </p><p> "I don't know where to start," Lan Zhan admitted.</p><p> "Well..” but whatever Wei Ying was about to say died in his throat, as Lan Zhan bent down and gave a long, slow lapping on the tight fabric of his underpants. </p><p>With one hand the god lowered the hem and let the hard member jump out, red and stretched against the pale abdomen. He ran his tongue along the skin, closing his lips around it and swallowing as much of it as possible, letting out a small satisfied moan. </p><p>Wei Ying clawed at the sheets, trying to keep from grabbing that head and pulling it further down. </p><p>Lan Zhan let go of his penis and went down to lick his testicles, pulling his boxers down and then away, over the ankles, for more skin to taste, more flesh to study. He closed his teeth on the tender crease of his groin and Wei Ying winced, but didn't ask him to stop; when the other let go there was a purple round bruise on his inner thigh. </p><p> Lan Zhan stroked his legs, up and down, lifting the thin dark hair, then bent down to kiss his knee and she lifted to lick the sensitive crease behind it, eliciting an involuntary chuckle. He smiled and crawled over him, kissing his belly, his side, a hard nipple, the arch of the collarbones, the curve of his neck, up to his ear. </p><p>Lan Zhan kissed the first protruding vertebrae, and Wei Ying slowly relaxed beneath him, moaning softly as those strong hands massaged his muscles, running down the curve of his back to his buttocks, squeezing them in a way that sent an unexpected thrill of excitement straight to his groin. But the god didn't stop, he parted his buttocksffs of hot breath against his hole, licking it. </p><p> The king of the Underworld was convinced that he would come only for that. But Lan Zhan suddenly stopped to undress completely. Then he whispered in his ear, "I want to take care of you. Will you let me?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Gentle hands opened his legs better and lifted one high, to get a better view. </p><p> "Hurry up" Wei Ying begged him through teeth because every second of waiting did nothing but make him stretch more, but Lan Zhan's gaze was focused and attentive as he circled his hole with his fingertips. </p><p> "Lan Zhan" tried to cheer him on, pushing his hips against his touch, and that little intrusion slipped in for a whole phalanx. </p><p> Wei Ying held his breath, struck by the sensation. Lan Zhan didn't try to force him, he kept stroking him like that, with that fingertip just inside, until his whole lower abdomen started tingling and twitching in desire, and the boy was about to punch him. </p><p> «Lan Zhan, " he snapped in exasperation and that finger went all the way in, giving him an unexpected jolt of pleasure, just because he had waited so long. He moaned something unintelligible, his friend kept moving, in and out, and Wei Ying groaned in frustration because it was strange,  but it wasn't enough. </p><p> This time Lan Zhan didn't let himself be begged, he just had to open his eyes to meet his gaze and felt another phalanx creep into his ass, open it, stretch it. </p><p>The god of the Underworld bit his lip and watched the other's chest swell in a syncopated breath as he worked between his legs, clearly on the edge. </p><p> "You'll drive us both crazy," he muttered, his penis throbbing and aching. , and arched his back as his friend spread him even wider, fucking him with three fingers. </p><p> "Um...yes." </p><p> When Lan Zhan released him, for a moment the absence was one of the sensations most unpleasant he had ever experienced. </p><p> Lan Zhan was finally between his thighs, his body weighing partly on top of him and the big tip of his penis against his hole. </p><p> Wei Ying let himself be kissed, but then pulled his hair to push him away from him and look into his face as he entered him. </p><p> The nature god looked at him as if he were the most precious thing in the entire universe, and Wei Ying felt overwhelmed feeling unworthy of so much love. What had he done to deserve it? </p><p> Lan Zhan began to move a little abruptly, then adjusted his weight and regained control, carefully thrusting inside him, all the way. Wei Ying gasped, his breath caught in her throat; he was so full, so full that he felt that just a little more would be enough to tear him out, all the muscles twitching and shaking around his hard flesh. </p><p> Lan Zhan stood still, brushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead, she kissed his lashes. "So beautiful" </p><p> The god rested his forehead against his chest, his damp hair sticking to his temples, a lip pinched between his teeth, and Wei Ying slid his palms down his sweaty back and clawed his buttocks, pulling him in, forcing him to reach out, to press his chest against his, the imprint of his hand discharging little sparks of electricity under his skin.</p><p>Soon, their thrusts became more harmonious until they could find a unison rhythm. They found themselves entwined, their bodies merged into a single being. </p><p>As Lan Zhan emptied himself inside of him, Wei Ying felt an electrical discharge run through his back. His orgasm reached him shortly after.</p><p>Lan Zhan gently pulled out of Wei Ying, dragging the other to him in a small gesture of tenderness. Wei Ying cuddled gracefully on Lan Zhan's chest, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. </p><p>If eternity passes like this, in Lan Zhan's arms, Wei Ying won't mind at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, the king of the gods descended into the Underworld, frowning and ready to wreak havoc. </p><p> Wen Ning was the first to meet him, "Lord Jiang, please, Lord Wei cannot come now."</p><p>" I don't fucking care if he's busy. That bastard has kidnapped the god of fucking spring and now the earth is barren. "</p><p>" Lord Lan hasn't been kidnapped. He voluntarily came here. "</p><p>" Sure, right. Who would want to be in this realm of shit? "</p><p>" Me. "</p><p> Lan Zhan came to meet them, and Jiang Cheng frowned more upon seeing him," What do you mean you want to stay? You are the god of nature. "</p><p>" I know, and what I do does not concern you."</p><p>" It concerns me because mortals are dying! Without them, we will no longer have faithful!"</p><p>" Mortals will survive. When I return, I will teach them how to store the products of the earth to survive the winter. </p><p>" Winter? "</p><p>" The new season. It's when I will stay here. "</p><p>" You will return to Earth, "the king of the d he said, expecting to be obeyed.</p><p>But Lan Zhan didn't give up, "No." </p><p> "Can't you? Did he make you eat something from the Underworld?" </p><p> "No." </p><p> "Then why ..." </p><p> "Didi, what are you doing here?" </p><p> Seeing the king of the Underworld arrive, in less appropriate clothes than Lan Zhan and with conspicuous purple marks on his neck and legs, Jiang Cheng guessed what had happened. Lan Zhan <em>had</em> consumed something of the Underworld. But the rule wasn't just about food. </p><p> He felt like punching someone. Too bad he was undecided who to hit first. </p><p> “I'll kill you both.” </p><p> “Joke on you, didi. This is my kingdom. ”</p><p>“ Damn brat… ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so it was that the Underworld had a new king. O Prince Consort, Lan Zhan was never interested in titles.</p><p>At least for six months a year (although Lan Zhan would have preferred to always be there), he Wei Ying, A-Yuan, and the remaining Titans formed a very strange family, and Wei Ying no longer felt alone. And Jin Guangshan also got what he deserved. But that's another story.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>